


turn me on

by hcdalcxa



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Blow Job, Doggy Style, Elyza likes being in control and Alicia follows direction well, F/F, Lesbian Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Smut, Strap-On, head - Freeform, literally ONLY smut, porn what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcdalcxa/pseuds/hcdalcxa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia and Elyza can never keep their hands off each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	turn me on

Alicia wasn’t sure how it started; growing up, she’d had urges typical of females her age and she’d had curiosities that she wished to explore, but rarely,  _ if ever _ , had she acted on her hormones. She knew all the technical terms and the mechanics behind sex - she even had well-developed theories - but practice? That was a very different thing. Despite her in depth research, the female orgasm remained, for the most part, a mystery to her.

 

Then she met Elyza.

 

Besides being classically beautiful, the woman had something that Alicia’s previous partner had lacked. She had absolutely outrageous sex appeal. And when they first kissed, something inside the sheltered brunette had begun growing. Only when hands began searching, groping down fair skin without much consent from Alicia Clark’s overwhelmed brain, did that something come to fruition.

 

And now,  _ now _ that something was completely beyond her control. Now, her hands had searched, and what they found, they desperately wished to retain.

 

Alicia sat wide-eyed on the carpeted floor, her mouth hanging open in a silent prayer as she intently watched the shapely figure in front of her. Blue eyes were trained on her, a smirk gracing the perfectly pink lips that Alicia had grown to adore more than just about anything else in the galaxy. The brunette swallowed thickly, pupils blown wide as her eyes roamed the naked body in front of her before finally settling on her face. There was no mistaking it; even after months of the same lover, Alicia Clark was still completely in awe of her. 

 

Elyza crooked a finger at her, beckoning her closer. The younger woman let loose a shaky breath, taking in the picture a moment longer before she crawled forward on her hands and knees.

 

The wetness between her legs would’ve been startling, were it not such a common occurrence as of late. Never before had Alicia been aroused by the simple sight of someone, but the vision of the woman spread before her only sent memories flooding. The ghostly feeling of fingertips running down her sides. Hot breath at her ear. Raspy, broken curses and moans reverberating from a throat peppered with love bites. These were all enough to send an uncomfortable throbbing through the lower half of her body.

 

She took her time approaching, shoulders rolling with every move she made. She paused in front of smooth, creamy legs, pressing a gentle kiss to the skin of her lover’s knee. With tentative fingers, she pulled the knees apart until either calf was pressed to the edge of the bed on which she sat.

 

Elyza’s breath was short and stuttered as her pliant body moved with Alicia’s hands. “Come closer, baby,” she murmured gently, her eyes heavy-lidded. Alicia did as she was told, scooting in until she was close enough to be able to comfortably rest her long arms around Elyza’s waist. She didn’t though; instead she folded her hands in her lap and waited patiently.

 

Fond eyes roamed over her face and a tender hand brushed a long, wild curl out of Alicia’s face, tucking it behind her ear. The same hand slowly but surely tangled into the rest of the hair at the nape of the brunette’s neck. She waited with bated breath for instruction. What she got was a whispered plea. “Kiss me.”

 

As per usual, Alicia wasted no time. She gave a small, resolute nod before ducking her head to the cool skin of Elyza’s inner thighs. Taking her time, she sucked and nipped lightly, soothing her tongue over the red marks that she left behind. She ventured the full extent of the thigh, leaving one last love bite over the faint outline of Elyza’s pubic bone before beginning again on the other side. With every well placed kiss, her pace slowed, loving the soft pants coming from the blonde’s mouth and the impatient fingers grasping at her head. About halfway down her path, Elyza had seemed to have enough, however. Her forceful grip tightened and a growl sounded from deep in her throat. Alicia’s lips lifted up as her eyes met pure blue, a smug smile playing at her cheeks.

 

“Babe,” Elyza warned.

 

That was enough for Alicia.

 

She licked her lips before closing the distance between her and the place Elyza needed her most. With careful precision, she planted an open mouthed kiss against the smaller woman’s clit, smirking when she heard a low whine from above and felt the tightening of hands in her hair. She licked a long stripe up the length of Elyza’s labia, savoring the taste that she had come to adore.

 

“Fuck, ‘Lysh,” the blonde uttered as her hips ground down. Alicia took that as her cue.

 

She lifted her hands from where they had lain in her lap, one looping around to cup the back of Elyza’s pale thigh, the other hovering just beneath her own chin. She hesitantly thrust two fingers into the enveloping warmth of Elyza’s pussy, her slow pace more to make the blonde squirm than anything. Upon hearing the grumbled curses and staccato breathing, Alicia retracted her fingers before pushing them back in again. Slowly, she began working to a rhythm, feeling more and more lubrication coat her fingers as she pumped. Her tongue flicked back and forth across the sensitive nub as she spelled out all of the words she wished she knew how to say. 

 

Elyza’s hips ground against her face, long soft fingers holding her head in place as she did so. After a few minutes of careful deliberation and expert interpretation of the sound and rate of the whimpers echoing from Elyza’s mouth, Alicia added another finger, earning her another exclamation of euphoria. “Jesus Christ,” the blonde called, one hand disentangling from the brown locks to grip the bedsheets below her, leaning back to give Alicia better access.

 

The harder Alicia pressed with her tongue, the more trembling she could feel in the thighs that now encompassed her head. She knew from experience that Elyza was close to the edge, close to an inevitable climax. It was at that point that she curled her fingers, tips finding purchase in the spongy skin. She heard a gasp as Elyza’s walls clamped down around her fingers, and she hummed, the vibrations sending the blonde into an undulating frenzy, her body twitching as she was worked towards ecstasy.

 

Alicia’s fingers continued their ministrations as Elyza rode out her orgasm, coaxing her down as best she could with the thighs wrapped tightly around her head. Only after a few moments did they become lax, allowing Alicia to escape from the entanglement. 

 

Slowly, the younger woman crawled up the bed to lay down next to her girlfriend, greedy fingers reaching out to push sweaty blonde strands of hair out of Elyza’s face. Blue eyes were still screwed shut, and her breathing was still far from regular, but the blush on her cheeks and the slight upwards tilt to her lips were all Alicia needed to reassure herself that she’d done the job and done it well.

 

She wrapped a long, wiry arm around around Elyza’s waist, pressing firm kisses to her neck and shoulder, burying her nose in the hair that had quickly become her home.

 

“You’re amazing,” she heard Elyza croak shortly, her thick accent sweetening the words all the more.

 

“I had a good teacher,” Alicia responded, lacking any of the sharp, acidic sarcasm her voice usually held.

 

“Your teacher’s got a surprise for you, too,” Elyza murmured, any sense of her typical bravado gone. She only reserved this tone, this vulnerability, for Alicia. She turned to face her lover, eyes alight with excitement. “That’s why I brought you here. Chris and I searched this place earlier, looking for batteries for the flashlight. I came across something you and I might like.” Though her voice was tired, the smirk on her face said something different.

 

“It’s not anything weird, is it?” Alicia asked, though she knew that being in a house that belonged to people who likely no longer roamed the earth - or worse, roamed it as an Infected - whatever it was would probably creep her out either way.

 

Elyza just winked and rolled off the bed, trotting to the bedside table on Alicia’s side. She opened the drawer second to the bottom and retrieved something long and pink, something Alicia had only ever seen on the internet. She hadn’t ever needed one before.

 

“Christ’s sake! Put that down, you don’t know where that’s been,” the green eyed girl cried, genuine concern in her voice.

 

“Relax, princess, I totally disinfected it like three times before I brought you here,” Elyza said collectedly, waving the thick strap-on cheerily. “I just figured since we’ve been doing things my way for a while now, I should reward you. Don’t tell me you don’t think this’d be fun?”

Alicia eyed the toy for a moment before reaching out to take it, turning it over in her hands and inspecting it.

 

“Pretty sexy, isn’t it?” Elyza asked, analyzing Alicia’s features for any signs of discomfort, but Alicia’s face was drawn, void of anything that could give her away.

 

“It looks like gelatin.”

 

“I’ll bet it feels a lot better.” When Alicia didn’t answer, Elyza flipped her hair impatiently over her shoulder, her tongue running out to lick her lips nervously. “Listen, I know things have been hard for you, adjusting to this whole,” she gestured to herself, “thing. I know it wasn’t your first choice. And maybe it was stupid, but I thought this could make you feel a little better, maybe?”

 

Alicia continued studying the toy, before she finally met Elyza’s eyes. Her lips twitched into a small, almost unnoticeable smile as she handed the object back.

 

“Well,” she said, languidly. “Are you going to just stand there? Or are you going to put it on?”

 

Elyza’s smile returned at full brightness. She hurriedly stepped through the loops, cursing when she found them tangled and facing the wrong way, but Alicia’s giggle at her frustration soothed her a little.

 

“Here, let me help.”

 

Alicia dropped to her knees, smoothing the straps and fixing the toy until it jutted proudly from between Elyza’s thighs. It was then that she noticed the pink  _ thing _ was far too close to her face. 

 

“‘Licia?” Elyza called, pulling the brunette out of her reverie. She looked up to see Elyza’s eyes glossed over with what looked like worry, and Alicia wondered if there was any way to soothe that look. And she realized there certainly was. 

 

She’d never had a problem with dicks before. Matt had been her first and only before Elyza, and she had pleasured him on numerous occasions, and had even come to enjoy it when she was in the right mood. And Elyza had always loved her on her knees, so what was so different about a strap-on?

 

She glanced back up at Elyza, eyes meeting her with a challenge as she leaned forward to flick the tip of her tongue across the smooth surface of the dildo, reveling in how nice and slick it felt against her tongue.

 

“Alicia, you don’t--” but she was cut off by Alicia scooting forward to take more of the toy into her mouth. She rolled her tongue over the bulbous tip, her fingers wrapping around the base. She felt a flicker of satisfaction ignite in her as Elyza’s eyes grew darker, her eyelids drooping in ill-concealed lust. Not knowing what to do with her hands, the blonde placed them once again at the brunette’s roots, the fistfuls feeling good and only adding to the vision beneath her.

 

Alicia expertly pushed herself further, taking more than half of the thick toy into her mouth, gagging lightly, but pushing on anyway. She could feel tears beginning to build up in her eyes, but ignored them. It was a familiar sensation, one she had learned to live with for the sake of pleasure. She kept her eyes trained on Elyza’s face, reading the cues and wondering if she could somehow get her off with only this, but knew that it was a long shot, no matter how wet Elyza seemed to be.

 

After a couple minutes, she pulled away, letting the heavy silicone drop from her lips so that she could drag her tongue from tip to base and back again, enjoying the moan she heard from Elyza. Within moments, though, a warm, gravelly voice hit her ears. “Get on the bed.”

 

Alicia met her stare, but did as she was told, pushing herself up and relishing sting of her knees as they peeled off the carpet, indents ingrained into her angry red skin. She sat back on the bed as Elyza approached, her heart jumping excitedly into her throat and a warm feeling pooling in the pit of her stomach. She tried to swallow but her throat was dry.

 

“Flip over,” the blonde instructed. “And back up towards me.” 

 

Alicia’s eyebrows knit together, but she followed the instruction carefully until she felt hands on her hips, gripping tightly. 

 

“Get ready, baby girl,” she heard Elyza growl low in her ear, feeling the tip of the toy prodding her entrance. She braced herself, slender fingers wrapping gingerly in the sheets beneath her. Elyza thrusted in without warning, eliciting an open mouthed whimper from Alicia, who hadn’t been taken in what felt like ages. She screwed her eyes shut, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth and biting down on it harshly to keep the whining at bay. 

 

Elyza soon worked up a rhythm, hips moving on their own accord into the soft, round skin of Alicia’s ass. The wetness that had accrued during the previous stages of foreplay had been nothing compared to the slick lubrication that now coated the strap-on and the insides of Alicia’s thighs. With each thrust, the brunette could feel her stomach coil and her legs begin to tremble, threatening to give out beneath her. The pain of the sharp thrusts intermingled with the pleasure of it all, the heat of Elyza’s body, and the chill of the autumn air, led tears to brim in Alicia’s eyes, and eventually trail down her cheeks.

 

“You’re doing so well, princess,” Elyza purred into Alicia’s ear, greedy fingers wrapping in her hair once more, and tugging just hard enough to pull Alicia’s head back, efficiently arching the brunette’s back. “Tell me what you want.”

 

“I want to come, Elyza,” she sobbed, her knees wobbling just slightly with the pressure that was quickly building up within her. 

 

“What was that, princess?” Elyza asked, feigning deaf.

 

“I want to  _ come _ .”

 

Elyza chuckled lowly, her hips never once letting up, her fingers tightening in Alicia’s hair, provoking a gasp. “You forgot the magic word, baby girl.”

 

“ _ Please _ , Elyza,” Alicia cried, her voice thick with emotion and raw need.

 

“As you wish, babe.”

 

She curled further around Alicia’s body, and with practiced fingers, she slid her hand up until she felt the brunette’s clit. There, she circled it, pressing with skill and massaging it in circles, angling her thrusts so that they could properly meet Alicia’s g-spot.

 

It only took two more well-placed thrusts for Alicia to cry out, her elbows and knees trembling with the effort of her orgasm, droplets dripping down her thighs in into the bed sheets below. Elyza pulled out gently, watching with satisfaction as her lover dropped to the bed, skin sleek and glossy from the light sheen of sweat that had accumulated. 

 

Elyza followed suit, flopping down beside her girlfriend and wrapping an arm around her waist. “How was it?” She whispered gently, sweeping long brunette curls out of Alicia’s face.

 

Alicia wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand, nodding quietly. “Powerful,” she snorted, aware of just how cheesy it sounded.

 

“Good powerful, or bad?”

 

“Good, definitely good.” Alicia took what little energy she had left to flip herself over to properly face Elyza, her eyes glimmering with bliss.

 

“Lysh?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you, too, Elyza. I really, really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Right so basically this was me needing to write something, and that something turned out to be smut! Hope you enjoyed. This goes out to my lovely girlfriend, aka the Alicia to my Elyza, Lexa to my Clarke, etc., etc. Love you Tash. <3


End file.
